Jin Sei
Appearance Jin Sei bears the appearance of a young girl in her teens with pale skin, silver hair cut in a short hime style, and blue golden eyes. She typically wears a blank expression on her face, making it hard for anyone to guess what she;s thinking, aside from those who know her best. She constantly wears a school uniform, as she in still a high school student, and differentiates from the normal uniform by wearing a black sweater over it. When in battle, she wears a long cloak and a pointed witch's hat. Personality Jin has a quiet personality, and generally blends in well with the background. She rarely speaks, even when spoken to, and normally spends her time pouring over large books, or painting whatever comes to mind. Jin disapproves of needless battle, and neglects to enter practice sessions with her parters, training alone to avoid needlessly harming them. She is also a kind girl, choosing not to pass up anyone who needs help, and specializes in giving medical aid. History Jin Sei was born in the Yuurei Oukoku, 3 years after her father married graduated college and married Otohime. Her father was only around until she was five years old, when he went to join the army. As such, she was not a large figure in her life, and she spent the majority of her time around her mother. As a child, she was very reserved and did not open herself up to anyone, even at school, where people saw her as strange due to her personality. At home, she would spend her time reading literature or painting, the latter of which she had great talent for. Eventually, she began to realize her spiritual powers, and began to try to harness them on her own. This resulted in the accidental killing of a civilian (which was never found out by the government, as her mother covered it all up). This incident caused her dislike of fighting and killing others. To avoid another such incident, her mother began to train her to harness her spiritual powers, and in the process turned her into a Vizard like herself. Exactly what method she used in unknown, but when someone brings it up, Jin's normally expressionless face contorts into one of fear and pain. Her mother, like her father, eventually joined an army, but it was an army opposing Yuurei. This left Jin to fend for herself. After about a month of her mother's leaving, her father barged back in the house carrying her mothers body, and hastily explaining what had happened and saying they needed to leave. After a short burial for her mother, they left the main Yuurei City, only to later meet up with Juushin Igen and join his Underground Resistance. Synopisis Yuurei Rebellion Arc Jin first appeared in The Resistance! Underground Training!, healing Tereya's corpse. She stayed in the background while her father fought Tereya after her revival, but made her opinion of Tereya's power known. During Tereya's Reiatsu training, she stayed on standby, ready to heal the girl should matters turn serious. Later, when Tereya was training for Bankai, she forced out Tereya's Zanpakutō spirit with an unknown spell. Her second appearance was in The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance. This appearance was relatively minor. She merely assured Ahatake his negative feelings would be put at ease if he witnessed Tereya's new power. In Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation!, Jin brought the bodies on her side that had been killed back to life. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Jin is skilled in the art of swordsmanship, having been trained by her father. Her moves consist of quick, nearly invisible swords strikes that hit hard. Her attacks are so fast, the victim does not feel the cut for a full minute. Kido Master: Jin Sei is an expert in Kido, her preferable spells being healing based and she is the Y.U.R's "nurse" per se. She can heal almost any type of wound, even regenerate most organs, but that takes considerable time. She can also create barriers, which she uses to keep her group hidden. These barriers completely block out all traces of spiritual pressure. Enhanced Speed: Jin is a master of Shunpo, and utilizes this to her advantage, as her small size grants her additional speed. She's not only quick on her feet, but quick in attack, and mentioned above, her sword attacks being nearly invisible and the pain being slightly delayed. She is capable of creating tangible afterimages with her speed that perform separate movements and can be used in joint attacks. Enhanced Strength and Durability: Jin possesses immense strength despite her small size and is capable of lifting extremely heavy objects above her head with little visible effort. She is also very durable being able to take multiple hits and lift such heavy objects without damage to her arm. Great Spiritual Pressure: Jin Sei possesses a high level of spiritual pressure for someone so young. Her spiritual pressure is a mass of blue heat, and causes distress for those around her. Due to being a vizard, she has dual shinigami-hollow type spiritual pressure. Zanpakutō Tachiatsusa (立ち込める暑さ Enveloping Heat) is the name of Jin's Zanpakuto. When sealed it takes the form of a small combat knife, kept up Jin's left sleeve. *'Shikai': Activated by the command Scald my foe (火傷我が仇 Yakedo waga ada) her Zanpakuto transforms into a unique dual blade with a one-handed design. :Shikai Special Ability: Her Zanpakuto's special ability is the conjuring of plasma and manipulation of it through magnetic fields. She can use it as lightning or flames (light blue in color). These flames and lightning are both manipulatable to great extent, and she has various attacks stemming from them. Her flames and lightning can both reach up to their natural temperature without affecting her, the lightning being 29,982°C (54,000°F) and her fire reaching up to 1299°C (2370°F). *'Genkeibunshin ' (原形質分身 Plasma Clone); An ability of Jin's Zanpakutō, that can be used as long as she has energy. She creates a realistic, life size clone of herself that followsher orders. It is very durable and has even been shown to bleed when cut, but after a few hits it explodes in a mass of flame, or discharges electricity while losing it's form. *'Bankai:' Not yet achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Jin's Hollow Mask is of a simple design, quite similar to a Gillain's, minus the protruding nose. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Jin's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. Enhanced Plasma Strength: The strength of her Zanpakuto attacks increase, making it easier to kill an enemy with a single attack. Cero: Jin is capable of firing a Cero blast from her fingertips. It has a wide blast range and is coloured violet. Regeneration: Jin, while wearing her Hollow mask, has shown high speed regeneration, being able to regenerate limbs and the like.